best friends
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [mayuzumi/nijimura/miyaji] percaya atau tidak, mereka bertiga adalah teman baik.
1. Chapter 1

Mayuzumi fokus membaca, Nijimura asyik bermain _game_ di PSP, sedangkan Miyaji sibuk bertukar _e-mail _dengan adiknya.

Oh, mungkin jika melihat mereka seperti itu, tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa mereka adalah sahabat semati sehidup sepertuangan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki**_

_**.**_

_**Best friends © kapten pelagi**_

_**.**_

_**Mayuzumi Chihiro — Nijimura Shuuzou — Miyaji Kiyoshi**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**No romance/pair, out of character, umur character(s) beda dari aslinya, kata-kata kasar, tyo(s), miss typo, dan hal-hal lainnya yang sulit dijabarkan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Awal ketiga pemuda _absurd _itu saling berkenalan adalah saat sebuah kejadian _naas _di Masa Orientasi Siswa yang sering disingkat MOS. Kejadian entah apa, intinya, sih, mereka kena hukum sama kakak _senior _bejat bernama Fukui.

_Idiw, _awalnya Mayuzumi nggak mau tuh, kenal sama Nijimura yang sok kegantengan. Nggak, _cuy, _kagak sudi. Dari awal ngeliat aja udah pengen muntah. Lain Mayuzumi, lain pula Miyaji, si cowok dengan aura _uke _ini malah pengen nonjok bibir _fabulous _si Pelangi.

Duh, takdir Nijimura mah gitu.

.

.

Namun, siapa sangka, ketiganya udah kayak disatukan oleh takdir. Mereka satu kelas, tempat duduk pun nggak jauh-jauh amat, dan lagi, ketiganya masuk tim basket sekolah. Eh, sial, ini mah emang takdir yang membuat mereka terjalin benang me— oke, maaf, salah _genre._

"_Njir, _gua nggak ngerti kenapa selalu bareng lu pada." —Nijimura Shuuzou, enambelas tahun, memberi sebuah kalimat ke dua orang temennya yang sama dengannya, mudah emosi (nggak, kok, Mayuzumi bukan tipe emosian kayak temennya, cuman, kalimatnya langsung _jleb _ke _kokoro_).

Mayuzumi masih asyik membaca _light novel _yang baru dibelinya dua hari lalu sembari berceletuk, "kalau lu nggak suka bareng gua, pergi mati aja sana. Gua sih rela, nggak ada yang bakal kangen elu, kok."

—Tuh, 'kan, Mayuzumi mah ngomong nggak pernah diseleksi ucapannya.

"_Anjir, _gua nggak ngerti sama lu dua!"

Miyaji yang sendari tadi diam cuman bergumam, "gua bungkam bibir _fabulous _lu pake nanas dari toko Kimura kalau masih ngomong, lu, _kampret."_

Nijimura Shuuzou, selalu di_bully _oleh kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

Waktu Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Miyaji naik kelas ke kelas dua, lagi-lagi mereka satu kelas. Duh, ini, sih, cuman kebetulan bernama takdir, kok. Buktinya, ketiganya satu kelas trus, duduk deketan, trus sama-sama anak basket. Nah, yang membedakan adalah posisi mereka bertiga di tim.

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi adalah seorang _power forward, _sedangkan Miyaji adalah seorang _small forward._

Nah, sekarang mereka kelas dua di SMA Teiko, sekolah yang selalu menang dalam _game _apapun, kapten dan wakil kapten mereka yang lama, Imayoshi Shouichi dan Kasamatsu Yukio, jelaslah udah pensiun buat ujian masuk _universitas, horay! _Nggak bakal ada yang membuat mereka sengsara lagi.

—Ya, mungkin.

"Kuserahkan jabatanku dan Kasamatsu pada Nijimura dan Mayuzumi."

Seketika, Miyaji melongos tak percaya pada Mayuzumi, "demi apa lu jadi wakil, Mayu?! Lu 'kan _lolicon_ stres!"

Mayuzumi yang mendengarnya memasang aura sewotnya, "demikian sekilas info, maniak nanas."

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro itu _lolicon _akut yang punya segudang _light novel_. Hah, Nijimura sama Miyaji aja udah tahu kebiasaannya sendari mereka kenal di masa-masa MOS. Jujur, kepribadian pemuda itu aneh, hawa keberadaannya super duper tipis. Apa yang kurang? Kurus? Ih, berotot gitu —walau nggak segede otot tukang jualan roti bakar keliling bernama Nebuya Eikichi, sih.

Yang kurang darinya hanya kewarasannya. Pemuda tersebut sangat mencintai buku-buku miliknya, bahkan, jika ada yang ingin mencurinya, awas, setan ngamuk dah (menurut Miyaji yang pernah kena marah, Mayuzumi itu diatas Iblis).

Pernah suatu ketika, Nijimura memberinya sebuah ide gila nan bodoh, "Eh, Mi, kita curi _light novel _si Mayu, yuk. Trus dijualin."

Temen durhaka, bro. Temen durhaka.

"_No, thanks _Niji, tapi gua males bangunin Iblis."

"Alah, kita bagi dua hasilnya, 'kan lumayan buat nambahin ua—"

Belum sempat pemuda Pelangi tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya, ada suara seseorang yang menginterupsi.

"_One-on-one _sini sama gu lu, Bibir Monyong!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Nijimura, "Eh, _lolicon _gila, lo nantangin gua, hah?! Dasar lu, ubanan!'

"Daripada elu, _njing! _Bibir monyong gitu!"

"Ini bibir tuh _fabulous, _kampret!"

Miyaji Kiyoshi, langsung menyingkir ke pojokkan kelas daripada kupingnya panas.

.

.

Nijimura mengetuk-ngetuk meja bundar kecil yang ada di kamar Mayuzumi dengan _frustasi, _otak pintarnya sedang tidak konek mengerjakan soal Fisika yang berjibum banyaknya. Iya, sih, mereka libur, tapi tugas banyak 'kan jadinya_ kamvret! _Ya, masih mending daripada disuruh masuk sekolah, sih...

"Oi, Mayu, Miya, lu pada udah selesai?"

Yang namanya disebut menengok, menatap Nijimura datar.

"Lu belum? Bego, sih." —Miyaji mengomentari.

"Udah." —datar, singkat, dan jelas. Khas seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Nijimura menggerutu kesal. Ia bodoh di mata pelajaran Fisika, tapi pintar di Matematika. Ada juga, ya, orang kayak gitu rupanya.

"Pinjeeeem! Gua mau nyalih!"

"Ogah! Lu nyalin mulu! Kerjain dong pake otak."

_jleb— jleb—__sakitnya tuh di sini di dalam hati—_

Uh, sori, itu _ringtone _handphone Nijimura yang cetar membahana, membuat Miyaji dan Mayuzumi menahan tawa.

"Eh, ganggu!" Pemuda hitam itu melempar ponselnya ke kasur punya Mayuzumi.

"Nggak lu angkat, Nij? Siapa tahu si Juuzo."

"Tuh bocah mah, nggak sudi buang-buang kouta sama pulsa." Jawab Nijimura sembari mendesah kesal, "eh, njir, mana buku catetan lu pada?!"

"Ogah gua pinjemin!"

"Mikir sendiri sana."

—punya temen pelit itu sulit, ya.

.

.

Ketiganya pernah bermain ke runah masing-masing. Sekedar buat main atau nggak mengerjakan tugas —kadang modus minta makan. Kalau di rumah Nijimura, yang berisik pasti si kembar Juuzo dan Shuuko, kalau di rumah Mayuzumi, sih, berisik apanya, si maniak _light novel _itu kan anak tunggal.

Anak tunggal yang ngocol nan kaya.

Lain halnya dengan kedua temannya, kalau di rumah Miyaji, sih—

"_Aniki, _bisa pelanin suaranya, kagak? Mayuzumi-_senpai _dan Nijimura-_senpai_ juga!" —Miyaji Yuuya, adik beda satu tahun dari Miyaji Kiyoshi berteriak kesal.

Miyaji mendesah kesal, diambilnya he_adphone _miliknya, "Yuuya, kalau mau sini, gua pinjemin _headphone _biar lu nggak keganggu!"

Yuuya sengan segera berdiri di depan pintu kamar sang kakak, "_trims, Aniki!"_

—Hanya saat berkunjung ke rumah Miyaji bersaudara, keduanya dapat melihat sisi lain Miyaji Kiyoshi.

.

.

Suara pukulan yang dilayangkan terdengar terus-menerus di _gym _SMA Teiko, menganggu beberapa anak yang awalnya sedang berlatih menjadi menyingkir. Adu tonjos terus terjadi antara pemuda pemilik helaian hitam dan abu-abu. Antara _senior and junior_.

"Nijimura! Lu ngapain, _nyet?!_ Haizaki Shougo juga!" Miyaji Kiyoshi yang batu selesai piket dengan Mayuzumi bertanya dengan kesal saat melihat kaptennya sedang beradu jontos dengan adik kelasnya.

Nijimura menjawab disela-sela adu pukulan dan tendangan, "mendisplinankan bocah nggak tahu diri ini!"

Mayuzumi menggeleng frustasi, dengan cepat, dia menghampiri salah seorang pemuda berambut merah, "Akashi, ada apa?"

"Ah, Haizaki mengadu _bacot _dengan kapten, lalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar."

Mayuzumi mendesah kesal, dengan mudah, ia mengumpulkan anak-anak basket lainnya, "oke, kita latihan diluar saja. Mengurus Nijimura ataupun melihatnya seperti itu bisa bikin stres."

Terkadang, disaat seperti ini, Miyaji dan Mayuzumi lah yang menjadi wakil kapten dan kapten dadakan.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**a/n :**

**End dengan santainya— uh, oh, hai~ ogenki desuka, minna? Lol, mumpung liburan, saya nyelesain ini. Awalnya berharap ini cerita bisa 1K+ atau nggak 2K, tapi apa daya, saya susah nulis panjang. Hahaha— padahal saya lagi liburan ini. Capeeek parah kemaren abis lomba disekolah uhuy—**

**Maaf atas kesalahan saya. Lalu, buat para guest yang mereview tapi nggak saya balas, ukh, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, tapi saya sangat menghargai review kalian. Kalian juga yang membuat saya terus menulis disini. Um... apalagi, ya? Udah, deh, mening review aja ya—?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mayuzumi Chihiro paling tidak suka jika waktu senggangnya diganggu. Terutama diganggu oleh pemilik bibir monyong bernama Nijimura seperti hari ini, misalnya—

"Mayuuuuuuuuu! Lo harus dengar ini mayu! Oi! Ma—"

Belum sempat Nijimura berteriak lagi, Mayuzumi sudah memberinya _morning kiss_ dengan menyumpal mulut temannya dengan kertas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki**_

_**.**_

_**Best friends © kapten pelangi**_

_**. **_

_**Mayuzumi Chihiro — Nijimura Shuzo — Miyaji Kiyoshi**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Out of character, typo(s), miss typo, no romance, nyelip yaoi dikitlaaaah, dan lain-lainnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Miyaji Kiyoshi mengerutkan dahinya bingung kala melihat sebuah dress panjang berwarna biru seperti milik Alice dari _Alice in Wonderland _yang diberikan oleh Mibuchi Reo padanya.

Tunggu, memangnya dia meminta pakaian itu? Dan sejak kapan pemuda cantik bernama Mibuchi Reo memiliki pakaian seperti itu?

"Nah, Kiyo-_chan__,_ menurut hasil _polling _saat kau tidak masuk—" Mibuchi mengantungkan kalimatnya, sebuah senyum menjijikan terukir, membuat Miyaji berkeringat dingin.

Uh-oh, firasat buruk, nih.

"—kau menjadi tokoh Alice untuk pentas drama kelas kita."

Miyaji melebarkan matanya. _Hell, _orang dihadapannya tidak bercanda, 'kan?! Ia, seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi, menjadi Alice? Ayolah, dia laki-laki, bukan perempuan. "Tunggu sebentar, Mibuchi! Bukannya itu peran untuk para ga—"

"Chi-_chan _dan Shuu-_chan y_ang merekomendasikanmu, omong-omong."

—seketika, Miyaji langsung melempar nanas dan barang-barang lainnya di kelas.

.

.

Kaki jejang yang dibalut kaus kaki terlihat, sebuah dress manis dikenakan sekaligus sedikit memperlihatkan kerampingan tubuhnya, wajah dengan riasan kosmetik —lipstip, bedak, dan lainnya— tipis menambah kesan manis, sederhana, dan elegan. Surai panjang berwarna coklat madu tergerai hingga ping—

—Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari sesosok pemuda yang merupakan _captain_ tim basket, membuat si Alice —gadungan—mrmberengut kesal.

"Berisik lu, Bibir Monyong!" Sebuah geraman terdengar membuat beberapa siswa menutup telinganya.

Nijimura Shuuzou —yang biasanya bakal langsung ngebacot dengar nama panggilan yang _nggak _dia baget— masih tertawa sambil berbicara pada sahabatnya satu lagi, "_njir,_ Mayu! Pfft— liat si Alice kita deh— hahaha! Cocok lu kayak gitu, Miya! Huahahaha— _gile, wig_nya cocok banget— pfft! Mibuchi Reo emang _top _abis!"

"Setuju." —satu kata datar meluncur dari mulut Mayuzumi. Pemuda abu-abu tersebut masih asyik membaca novelnya sembari memfoto Miyaji dengan kameranya.

"_Kampreeeeet!_ Sini lu berdua!"

.

.

Nijimura menatap dua temannya yang sedang bermain-main dikamarnya. Iya, ketiga pemuda tersebut sedang bermain —atau modus minta makannan gratis— di rumah keluarga Nijimura. Ah, lagi pula, Nyonya Nijimura juga tidak keberatan jika teman baik putranya itu main di sini.

"Eh, Miyaji!" Seruan Nijimura membuat Miyaji Kiyoshi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel, membalas dengan gumaman. "Mi, lu 'kan populer dan banyak cowok yang ngantri jadi pacaran lo, tapi, gua nanya dong, lu tuh, lebih milih Yuuya atau Hayama Kotaro dari kelas 3-3? Secara, diantara yang lain, lu paling deket sama mereka berdua."

Miyaji mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung sudah ia dengan maksud Nijimura. "Maksud lo? Yuuya 'kan adek gua. Ngapain lu bawa-bawa dia?"

"Dia ngira elu _incest,_ Mi." Mayuzumi ikutan nimbrung bak ibu-ibu yang nge-_gossip_ pas lagi beli sayur.

"Hah?"

Nijimura geram sendiri mendengar 'Hah' dari Miyaji, "Gini, loh, Miya temen gua yang suka lemparin nanas setiap harinya ke Midorima sama Takao, lu tuh, _uke_nya siapa? Hayama Kotaro, atau adek lu si Yuuya itu?"

Miyaji mengerutkan keningnya, "tunggu, tunggu! _Uke?_ Maksudnya apaan?"

"Geez... Mayu! Jelasin ke dia napa?!"

"Ogah, _nyet._"

Nijimura mencak-mencak kesal, "Ish, nih, ya, Miya yang gua sayang, elu pacaran sama Hayama atau lu sebenarnya _incest_ sama adi—"

—Seketika, sebuah buku entah dari mana melayang mengenai kepala si Bibir _Fabulous_.

.

.

Udah jadi kebiasaan Miyaji, Nijimura, dan Mayuzumi buat makan di atas, alias diatap. Iya, atap, tempat tidur salah seorang adik kelas mereka yang berkulit hitam untuk bolos dari apapun. Ah, tapi hari ini hanya ada Miyaji dan Mayuzumi. Di mana pemuda satu lagi?

"Mi," sebuah panggilan dengan nada datar membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Miyaji Kiyoshi itu tidak jadi membuka kotak bekalnya, "hati-hati, Niji tadi numpahin susu coklat ke bekel lu."

"Hah?"

"Buka bekel lu—"

Miyaji yang memang mau membukanya malah mengenyitkan dahi, pemuda yang merupakan _small forward _tersebut hanya nembukanya. Bau coklat yang tercampur dengan nasi membuat Mayuzumi dan Miyaji menutup hidung —padahal, mereka di luar kelas!

"_Anjrit, _ini apaan?!"

"_Don't ask me._ Yang gua tahu itu ulah—"

"NIJIMURA _KAMVRET, BEDEBAH, BIBIR MONYONG, _DIMANA LUUUUU?! TANGGUNG JAWAB, _NYET!"_

"—lu makan bekel gua aja, deh, Mi."

.

.

Nijimura dicium nanas berkali-kali saat kegiatan klub berlangsung. Balas dendam, pemuda dengan helaian hitam tersebut tahu bahwa Miyaji sedang nembalas dendam. Belum selesai masalahnya, hari ini mereka bertiga akan menginap di rumah Mayuzumi.

—Nijimura menyesalinya. Serius menyesalinya.

Kamar Mayuzumi itu luas, nggak berantakan, dan perabotannya minim. Yang paling menonjol adalah lemari besar tempat menyimpan segudang buku-bukunya..Tapi Nijimura tahu, kedua temannya ingin membalas dendam —Nijimura bingung, salahnya apaan, sih?— padanya.

Ceklek.

Mati lampu pas malam-malam.

Nijimura lamgsung mengejap-ngejapkan matanya, "Mayu! Miya! Ada senter kagak?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi, Miya! Jangan main-main, dong!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah suara ketawa-ketiwi, serta teriakan-teriakkan yang bukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Seketika, sang kapten klub basket merinding, suara-suara tersebut semakin terdengar, "Mayu! Gua ta—"

Ceklek.

"Ngapain lu manggil-manggil nama gua?" Miyaji Kiyoshi, muncul dengan santainya sembari menyalakan lampu.

"Miyaaaaa! Lu dari mana aja?!"

"Toilet."

"Mayu?"

"_Kepo _lu."

"Miya, tadi mati lampu kagak?"

"Hah? Kagak ah."

"Tadi denger suara-suara nggak?"

"Nggak! Paling suara elu yang mang— tunggu, emang kenapa?"

"Gua tadi... dengar suara teriakkan, trus lampu mati sendiri."

.

.

* * *

**_* codetraesure : _**makasih reviewnya owo. Iya, mereka kan main bareng trus, kagak jelas sih ketiganya. Lolicon akut itu Mayu. Mayuzumi Chihiro itu lolicon. Iya, sisi lain miya biki oh my god— /nosebleed/

_*** yuzu nishikawa : **_Yang ada, saya kasian sama Himuro yang bakal kena bacotan mereka XD

secara, Himuro kan gitu orgnya, menenangkannya kurang gitu lah— kalau hyuga, udah deh, bye-bye aja bagi ketiganya. Kalau izuki yg ada malah bikin lawakan garing ._.

**_* kagami tania : _**makasih, Tania-san~

**_ * mayumayumi :_** jangan ingetin saya sama typoooooo— iya, dong, varokah baca ini, langsung ngakak kok saya juga pas baca ulangnya. Nijinya disini emang terkenal dengan bibirnya, miya terkenal dengan nanas. Atuh, si mayu kayak gitu sih, jadiin aja lolicon akut, kan bagus tuh. Duh, ikatan benang me— uhuk, maaf, maksudnya ikatan takdir pertemanan— ini udah lanjuuut

**_* macaroon waffle : _**uun— niji bego di fisika, padahal miya aja yg bisa mtk juga bisa fisika looh— /okenggaknyambung/ MASIH MENDING JAGO MTK TAPI NGGAK BISA FISIK, DUH, SAMA MALAH NGGAK BISA KEDUANYA— /nangis/ wajib harus kudu niji kena bully. Iya, ternyata dibalik wajah datarnya—

**_* erry-kun : _**kita tidak membutuhkan logika ataupun relasi anatar ketiga senpai ini uhuk— uun, bang miya tuh ganteng owowoowo. Hahay, makasih banyak, ya! Ini sudah lanjut kok

..

**a/n :**

**Setelah memikirkan lagi dan lagi. Saya beneran bikin jadi multichap. Buat sabilsabil sudah saya bales di PM, ya— saya tahu ini humor gagal tolooong— ah, tau deh. Ada yg mau menyumbangkan kejadian lucu atau absurdnya? Hahaha— saya pengen bikin jadi threeshoot aja, biar nggak panjang-panjang. Makasih nih, buat temen baik saya yg udh nyumbang kejadian lucunya— walau itu agak aneh, sih, mas—**

**Uhuk, abaikan sana, deh. Jaa mata ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu terus berjalan, bunyi jam yang berdeting terdengar nyaring. Pemuda dengan surai hitam menatap buku fisika yang berada dihadapannya dengan frustasi, ia menyumpah-nyumpah kecil, mencorat-caret kertas untuk menghitung rumus, namun tak berhasil.

"Aaargh! Gua menyerah!" Nijimura Shuuzou, tujuh belas tahun, siswa kelas dua Sekolah Menengah Atas Teiko, berteriak frustasi karena belum belajar fisika untuk ujian kenaikan kelas —sebut saja UKK.

"Berisik, _nyet!"_

—Dan sekali lagi, pemuda tersebut kena omel dari kedua sahabatnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki**_

_** .**_

_**Best friends © kapten pelangi**_

_**.**_

_**Mayuzumi Chihiro — Nijimura Shuuzou — Miyaji Kiyoshi**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), miss typo, gaje, out of character, out of topic, bahasa kasar, penghuni kebun binatang, dan lain-lainnya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat naik ke kelas tiga, Mayuzumi Chihiro beda kelas dengan kedua teman —coret—menyebalkan—coret— baiknya. Ah, takdir sedang tidak mrnyatukan mereka sepenuhnya, toh.

—Mayuzumi mengelus-elus dadanya sambil mengucapkan syukur saat melihat bahwa ia tidak sekelas dengan Nijimura Shuuzou lagi.

"Mayuuuuuuuuuu!" Suara nan berisik terdengar di telinga pemuda berhelaian abu-abu. Ah, sudah jam istirahat, dan itu artinya, suara tersebut berasal dari—

"Mayuuuu! Kenapa kelas kita mesti bedaaaa?! Gua jadinya nggak bisa nyontek ke elu!" —Nijimura Shuuzou yang masuk ke kelasnya tanpa izin. "Lu tau, nggak rasanya satu kelas sama Miya gimana? Mana ada si Hyuuga Junpei, lagi! Lu enak ada Tatsuya, _njir!"_

Ocehan demi ocehan masuk ke telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri bagi Mayuzumi. Pemuda tersebut berfocus membaca _light novelnya._

"Mayu! Denger, kagak?"

"Kagak. Elu berisik, Bibir Monyong."

—selama sisa hari ini, Nijimura melewatinya dengan _pundung._

.

.

.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, adik sepupu dari Mayuzumi Chihiro yang bisa—bukan bisa, tapi suka lebih tepat— bikin orang jantungan layaknya sang kakak sepupu. Memiliki surai biru bak langit cerah, manis dengan senyuman ataupun wajah datarnya, dan—

—merupakan pacar dari Akashi Seijuro, sang diktator cilik. Uh-oh, Mayuzumi belum tahu, tapi Nijimura —si biang goss_ip_ pasti udah _update_— udah tahu, bahkan, tahu kapan Akashi menembak, dan diterima. Tanggal sebelas bulan empat, dan tanggal lima belas bulan empat.

"Mayu, lu tahu si Kuroko punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan dari Nijimura saat itu sukses membuat sang _lolicon _menyemburkan _chocolate milkshake_ ke muka Miyaji.

"_Anjing_, lu, Ma—"

Protesan Miyaji dihentikan oleh Mayuzumi yang langsung ngomong ngebut, "apaan?! Tetsuya punya pacar? _Shit_, kok kagak ngasih tahu gua?! Siapa pacarnya? Sepupu gua yang lucu itu harus gua seleksi dulu calon pacarnya!"

"Akashi Seijuro."

Mayuzumi nembulatkan kedua bola mata abu-abunya yang biasanya kosong bak ikan mati, "APAAN?! AKASHI SEIJURO YANG ITU?!"

Tutup kuping. Miyaji dan Nijimura langsung nutup kuping.

"Iya,"

"Kagak! Nggak boleh! Tetsuya cuma punya gua!"

—Oh, ada kakak yang _overprotective, _nih. Atau mungkin..._brother complex?_

.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro itu anak orang kaya. Wong pasti uang jajan aja bisa sampai berapa tahu. Terus, pulang pergi ke sekolah atau kemana pun, naiknya mobil bagus kayak _lomborgini _atau _ferari _ gitu. Tapi, jangan salah, Mayuzumi itu... sedikit _gaptek? Kudet? _Ah, pokoknya kurang tahu deh.

Pernah suatu ketika, saat mobil Mayuzumi mogok dan dia belum dijemput, pemuda datar bak triplek itu harus naik angkot bareng kedua temennya plus Yuuya —rumah mereka deket, satu perumahan, malah.

"Eh, Niji, biasanya angkot berapa?"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Bayarin dong."

"Nggak mau."

—itu masing mending. Kalau yang ini;

"Mi, kok di sini panas? Eh, kalau udah mau neket bilang apaan? Tempatnya sempit, nih. Masih lama? Yang disebelah gua bau sama gendut."

Miyaji Kiyoshi cuma bisa menepuk dahinya, _speechless_ karena kebegoan temannya. Sedangkan Nijimura hanya bergumam, "bukan temen gua, bukan temen gua."

.

.

.

Festival. Biasanya, para siswa-siswi SMA Teiko akan membuat _stand_ atau apapun itu namanya. Misalnya, kelas Miyaji dan Nijimura, membuat _animals cafe—_mengenakan bando telinga kucing atau sebangsanya, lalu para gadis akan mengenakan pakaian _maid_ dan laki-laki _butler_. Jangan tanya ide siapa. Itu ide dari wali kelas sableng bernama Alexandra Garcia.

Lain halnya dengan Mayuzumi, pemuda tersebut —berserta para murid dikelasnya— akan membuka Rumah Hantu. Tenang, di situ ada Mibuchi Reo, si 'cantik' yang serba bisa —jangan lupa wali kelas meraka, Shirogane Eiji, berserta ketua kelas, Hanamiya Makoto.

Iya, rumah hantu, di mana Mayuzumi dibuat menjadi _hantu tak kasatmata_.

.

.

.

Nijimura mengekus-elus tengkuk lehernya, entah kenapa, kelas sahabatnya yang lahir tanggal tiga Maret itu menakutkan. Disampingnya, Miyaji tampak tenang-tenang saja, memasamg tampang datar yang nyaris menyamai Mayuzumi.

"Eeh— serem—" komentar Nijimura. Pemuda tersebut memandang seisi tempat yang gelap gulita. Ada bau anyir darah, suara kuntilanak, lalu—

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAR! MIYA! DEMI KELOLICONAN MAYU, _ANJIR, _POCONG!" Oke, yang teriak tadi Nijimura, serius, Nijimura yang itu. Nijimura Shuuzou, sang kapten Tim Basket Teiko.

Gila, kapten Tim Basket Teiko _lebay_ ternyata.

Oh, pada nyari Mayuzumi Chihiro? Oh, tenang, pemuda tersebut sedang ada dibelakang tubuh Nijimura dan Miyaji. Omong-omong, wajah datarnya sedikit menggerut kala mendengar nama 'baru' dari Nijimura. Dengan kemampuan hawa keberadaan tipisnya, pemuda tersebut memegang leher Nijimura, membuat sang empu langsung pengen buang air kecil.

"_Kubunuh kaaaaau,"_

"MIYA, GUA— GUA MAU DULUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Mayu," oh, ada yang nyadar dengan kehadiran Mayuzumi, _nice job!"_

.

.

.

Nijimura ingat, selain kejadian tadi di atas, ada satu kejadian yang bikin dia nggak bisa tidur sendirian, yang membuatnya terpaksa tidur berdua satu kasur dengan Juuzou.

Dulu, saat dia masih kelas satu di Sekolah Menengah Atas, saat Juuzou sedang latihan basket, dan Shuuko sedang latihan paduan suara. Nijimura sendirian. Ibunya berkerja, begitupula sang Ayah.

Sampai pukul setengah tujuh, ia masih biasa-biasa saja, sampai...

... Suara dering telepon rumah terdengar. Memang, di rumahnya ada telepon. Pemuda tersebut —yang awalnya lagi nyisir— langsung mengambil telepon tersebut, "_Moshi-moshi,_ Nijimura di sini. Siapa, ya?"

Tidak ada suara.

"Maaf, ini siapa, sih? Cepetan jawab." —Oke, ini ngocol.

Tetap tidak ada suara.

"Hoi! Kalau mau i—"

"_Khikhikhi, khikhikhi—"_

Suara kuntilanak —Nijimura tahu namanya karena pernah minjem CD film dengan _genre horror _pada Moriyama Yoshitaka, si penjual dan peminjam CD. Ia malah dipinjemin film Indonesia— terdengar. Membuat bulu kuduk Nijimura merinding, dengan segera, ditutupnya telepon tersebut dan meringkuk didepan televisi.

.

.

.

Pernah klub basket mengadakan liburan di villa super duper wow milik Akashi Seijuro —hei, jika punya temen yang kaya, harus dimanfaatkan; itu prinsip Nijimura.

Mayuzumi pernah mendengar suara mobil lewat, pikirannya mungkin berpikir itu mobil ayah adik kelasnya yang datang melihat kedaan Seijuro. Di bukanya pintu balkon, membuat dua orang teman sekamarnya memandngnya heran.

"Kepanasan bukan, Mayu?" Miyaji Kiyoshi menyiapkan nanas yang entah didapat dari mana.

"Kagak."

"Ngapain lu buka balkon?" Nijimura bertanya, "dan Miya, jangan lemparin nanas."

"Serah gua, Monyong."

"Mi, tadi gua denger suara mobil."

"Halusinasi kali,"

"_Ciyus, njir."_ oke, Mayuzumi out of character.

"Gua nggak denger."

"Gua denger. Tapi... bukannya da mobil, malah—"

"Apaan? Helikopter? Bisa aja, sih, si Akashi 'kan kaya." Nijimura ikut nimbrung.

"—Ada pocong bediri di taman, _bego!"_

Mayuzumi Chihiro mengatakan itu dengan wajah datarnya, membuat Nijimura dan Miyaji keluar, melihat taman.

.

.

.

* * *

_*** bluebubbleboom**_** : iya, kamu baru review, Ao-san ._.**

**wahahha, iya, makasih. Aku juga pengen punya temen kayak gini. Gila abnormal, asyik, gokil, dan lainnya, top makyos, dah (y)! judulnya sih gini, dalemnya uhuk-uhuk. Ini udah lanjuuuut**

_*** sakazuki123 **_**: gokil, kah? sini ngakak bareng XD****  
**

_*** skipperchen : **_**kagak kenal sumpah sama nih orang. Kagak kenal /heh****  
**

**IYA, AKU EMANG MISS 'TYPO', TUKANG TYPO MUACH /kasih kissu/ iya, dong. Kan ketjeh kalau masukkin inceeeeeest sedikiiiiit hihihihi— oh? Ending ngegantung? Kagak tahu, ih. Alurnya gitu, sih. Iya, si niji mah alay cap cus. Ini udah bagian mayu nih**

*** _shilafantasy _: apaaaaaaa?! pedekate? Duh, duh, duh— iya, satu sekolah, di SMA Teiko fufufu. Duh, gosip, gimana, ya? Assisten saya ngasihnya yang rada horror melulu—**

*** _macaroon waffle _: oh, ada mayuniji/nijimayu shipper, nih /siul-siul/ oke, oke, request anda terpenuhi, macaroon-san(?). Lumayan banyak nih part mereka. Ya... entah, saya juga nggak tahu itu akal-akalan atau kagak**

**.**

**.**

**A/n :**

**Yohoooo~ balek lagi nih! Hahahha. Ditelantarin? Kagak kok. Ini mikir buat ide fanfic ini. Biar panjang dan kalian nggak bosen. Buat skipperchen yg gila banget di manapun ada, moodbooster parah. Trus, aaah— daisuki, my assisten. Sayang deh adek sama kamu, khukhukhu(?)**

**Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak! /Smile/**


	4. Chapter 4

Nijimura membuka pintu kelasnya menghampiri Miyaji yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan lesu. Ia menaruh tasnya diatas meja, duduk lalu melamun.

"Kenapa lu?" —Miyaji Kiyoshi meneguk air putih yang dibawanya lalu bertanya pada Nijimura. "Berantem sama Juuzo?"

Nijimura menggeleng pelan, masih —antara—galau atau entah apa. "Gua bakal pindah ke Amerika setelah lulus SMA."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki**

**.**

**Best friends © kapten pelangi**

**.**

**Nijimura Shuuzou—Mayuzumi Chihiro—Miyaji Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Miss typo, typo(s), out of character, gaje, bahasa kasar, silahkan absen penghuni kebun binatang, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mayuzumi Chihiro menghela napasnya, sesekali menampar wajah sahabatnya hingga membuat bibirnya semakin lama semakin maju—_uhuk_, maaf. Tangannya bergerak-gerak melambai didepan mata berwarna kelabu yang sama dengannya.

Tidak ada respon. Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak ada teriakan kesal. Pokoknya _tidak _ ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari seorang Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Oi, Monyong!"

Sebuah nanas dilemparkan pada Nijimura tepat dikepala dengan teriakan kesal. No respon again. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi si pemuda yang dipanggil Monyong itu tetap tak bergeming—padahal, darah sudah mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Nij, gua nggak tahu lu kenapa, tapi..." Mayuzumi menaruh pembatas disalah satu halaman Light Novelnya. "... Cepet sadar, _nyet!_ Udah jam pulang!"

Sebuah novel mengenai kepala Nijmura, membuat yang ditimpuk mengerang kesal dan melotot pada dua sahabatnya. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi, "Berisik sia lu berdua!"

Miyaji mengangkat salah satu alisnya, memandang pada sosok pemuda monyong tersebut, posisinya sudah siap melempar nanas. "Lo yang susah banget sadar, bodoh! Gua sama Mayu jadi nungguin lama. Dua puluh lima menit waktu kita kebuang!"

"Lo kerajinan ngitung, Miya!"

"Waktu berharga, monyong!"

"Ya tapi jangan timpuk gua pake nanas! Mening kayak si Ma— anjas, Mayu kemana?!"

Miyaji melirik, tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Oke, artinya, Mayuzumi Chihiro menghilang dengan mengunakan kemampuan dan situasi ini.

"Anjir, Mayu geblek, gua sita semua LN-nya, tau rasa tuh orang!"

.

.

.

Weekend. Siapa yang nggak suka dengan yang namanya weekend? Waktu di mana kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat, kakak, adik, keluarga, pacar atau malah memeluk dakimakura karakter anime lalu disangka jones alias jomblo ngenes—_uhuk, _abaikan yang terakhir.

Nijimura Shuuzou, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Miyaji Kiyoshi paling suka kalau weekend telah datang. _Why?_ Alasannya, sih, setiap dua minggu sekali, mereka akan menginap di rumah salah satu dari ketiganya —dua minggu lalu mereka nginep di rumah Miyaji sambil nge-_idol _dan main game bareng Yuuya.

Sekarang, giliran rumah Mayuzumi yang akan ditempati oleh ketiga uhukjonesuhuk ini. Barang-barang macam baju sampe bantal bergambar Onodera dan Chitoge pun dibawa oleh kedua pemuda berinisial Nijimura dan Miyaji.

Ketiganya paling seneng tidur dilantai, gelar futon yang emang dibeli Mayuzumi kalau kedua sahabatnya datang lalu menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang—oke, maksudnya cat yang bisa menyala dalam gelap.

"Haaa..." helaan napas terdengar dari Nijimura, "Gua bakal kangen sama masa-masa ini di Amerika nanti."

"Halah, paling nanti lu bakal lupa sama gua dan Mayu."

Nijimura mengerutkan keningnya, "Ya kagaklah, nyet. Lu sama si Mayu udah jadi temen gua sejak si Fukui-senpai menghukum kita. Iya, 'kan, May?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mayuzumi, yang ada hanyalah suara dengkuran yang terdengar pelan dan teratur.

"May?" Miyaji bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu menatap temannya yang memiliki wajah sedatar tembok yang tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh Titan—oke, salah anime.

Mayuzumi tertidur lelap, sembari memeluk dakimakura Ringo kesayangannya.

"Oke, _time to sleep!"_

"Nggak usah sok inggris, lu, Monyong."

.

.

.

Nijimura nggak bolos latihan basket. Sang pemuda yang merupakan kapten itu tidak bolos latihan hanya... berdiam diri di pinggir lapangan—_ehem,_ dipojokkan kayak orang yang mesum atau pundung. Sesekali matanya melirik pada Mayuzumi yang mengarahkan siswa-siswa klub basket dibantu oleh Miyaji.

Inget, bentar lagi _Winter Cup_, bro. Bentar lagi ketiga senpai absurd itu bakal keluar buat fokus ujian masuk universitas. Yang artinya, waktu buat Nijimura bersama kedua sahabatnya itu tinggal sebentar lagi —_njir,_ kenapa kayak mau mati, ya?

"Oi, kapten!"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan duni—eh, mengalihkan pandangan Nijimura ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Sosok yang memanggilnya, mantan kaptennya dan wakilnya dua tahun—atau satu? Kagak inget sumpah— lalu.

"Imayoshi-san dan Kasamatsu-san? Tumben berdua, biasanya malah jaga jarak kayak kucing dan anjing, berantem melulu." Sapa Nijimura acuh.

"Si kacamata brengsek itu pake neror, sih." Ujar Kasamatsu. "Lu ngapain mojok? Kagak merhatiin latihan?"

Nijimura melirik sekilas ke arah lapangan, "Ada Mayu sama Miya, ko—"

"Elu kaptennya, bego!" Sebuah jitakkan mendarat dengan sayang dikepala Nijimura.

"Banyak masalah, Nij?" Kali ini, Imayoshi yang bertanya.

"Nggak sih, cuma mikir aja, kalau misalnya gua pergi dari tuh dua orang, bakal gimana, ya?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu langsung cengo ditempat, sesekali salah satu dari mereka menempelkan tangannya pada dahi si kapten pelangi.

"Sehat?"

"Lu mau mati, ya?"

"KAGAK, LAH!" Ups, sekarang malah seenak jidat ngebentak kakak kelasnya. "Satu, gua sehat. Dua, gua bukan mau mati, tapi mau pindah ke Amerika abis lulus."

"... Oh."

—hanya kata 'oh' yang keluar dari mulut Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu, membuat Nijmura kembali mojok dengan aura suram.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"Anjir, gua lupa mau ngomong apa."

"Mampus lu, makanya, ketuaan, sih."

"Eh, rambut uban, yang paling tua tuh elu. Lu lahir lebih dulu dari gua sama Miya, mana rambut lu warnanya putih! Kayak ubanan!"

"Tampang lu kayak lebih tua, sih. Dan ini bukan uban, nyet."

"Bacot."

"Najis, bilang aja nggak tahu mau bales apa lu."

"Tau, monyong mah bisa apa. Hah."

"Uban. Nanas complex. Diem."

"Kagak sudi, ah, monyong brengsek."

—Seketika, ketiganya malah main kejar-kejaran di lapangan basket deket rumah.

.

.

.

* * *

***_SkipperChen :_**Banzeeeeeeeng—SENPAI SOK SADO NGGAK USAH NGESPAM KELES. UDAH, GUA TAHU, GUA MAH TYPO MULU, CUKUP TAHU SEKALI. /pudung dipojokkan/

Muach, iya, dong, gua gitu, loh. Sama, hahaha, kalau temen bikin malu pasti sering kayak gitu juga kok saia. Eh, jadi pengen punya misdirection, ih

* _**momonpoi : **_eh, sankyuu~

_***ayumimystery : **_ niji muncul di animenya cuma bentar, jadi, saia mau bully dia dulu :"v

_*** haruka and mimi **_: awas, nanti dikira gila sama orang, lol. Emang, ya, tugas bikin capek. Bikin keoala pusing :") oke, nanasnya bakal dikirim, mau dikirim ke mana? Kena kepala ata wajah? /plak

_*** kira nara **_: kalau buat kamu mah telat nggak apa, kok /plak/ BIARLAH SI NIJI DIBULLY ASAL HAPPY. DAN APA PULA ITU MAYU SADO DARI MANANYA? JANGAN MATI OOOOIIII

_*** kurohime : **_duh, saya nulisnya tiga, ya? Ini efek kebanyakan yang uktah sih pas bulan maret

_*** sakazuki123 **_: JAGAN! JANGAN BIKIN NIJI OPERASI BIBIR. BIAR GITU AJA, ENAK DIBULLY

_*** caupicakeu **: _mayu mah emang gitu, sih—datar banget

_*** shilafantasy **_: iya, biar mori nambahin uang jajan gitu, jadi jual cd bajakan. Boleh juga, tuh, dipake soal hantunya XD

_*** bluebubbleboom **_: JANGAN GITU DONG SAMA NIJI YA AMPUN

_*** nabila hana btl **_ : sip, dah lanjut, nih

_*** macaroon waffle **_: dirumah saya ada telpon, gimana, dong? Mungkin efek jadi setan, jadi pas liat 'sesama' jadinya gitu ._.

_*** yumi murakami : **_ah... posesif, kah? Duh, lagi nggak konek /alesanmunak/ a—aku nggak ngapa-ngapain mereka, cuma menistakan saja (;ω;)

ITU BONEKANYA BUAT DIAPAIN?! /ngumpet/

.

a/n** :**

**Akhirnya gua update lagi, njir— HAHAHA, INI FANFIC GUA DIEMIN BERAPA LAMA? DUA BULAN? ATAU MALAH TIGA? HAHAHA—GUA MALAH BIKIN FANFIC BARU— ehem, gua nggak punya mood buat lanjutin, sih. Nggak ada ide, trus, temen gua juga susah dikontak, lol. Trus, trus, trus, trus, SELAMA LIBURAN INI GUA MALAH KEASYIKAN PEDEKATE AHAHAH.**

**INI CERITA MAKIN ANEH, MANA YANG CHAPTER INI GARING, LAGI—ATUH MOOD GUA MALAH MINTA NGE-ANGST PAGI-PAGI /banting hp/**

**Ehem, MASA GUA MIKIR, FRIENDSHIP!IMAFEMMAYUMIYA, TRUS NANTI IMAMIYANYA KAYAK KAKAK COWOK BAGI FEM!MAYU, NGELARANG INI-ITU— AHAHAHHAHHA MAAFIN DAKU YANG STRES INI /plak**

**Oke, bye. Jangan kaget kalau saya nanti lanjutinnya lama. Jangan kangen /peluk cium/ /plak**


End file.
